disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honest John
J. Worthington Foulfellow is one of the primary antagonists from Disney's 1940 film Pinocchio. He is also known as Honest John, suggesting his full name is John Worthington Foulfellow. He was voiced by Walter Catlett. He and his minion Gideon take the wooden puppet to both Stromboli and Pleasure Island. Personality Honest John is how many animated foxes are portrayed; sly and sneaky. He is also very smart and convincing. He has taken the "easy road" to success, and has never attended school. As a result, despite his cunning and persuasiveness, he can barely read or write. He is also not immune to being swindled himself, as Stromboli bought Pinocchio from him for far less than a living puppet would be worth. Honest John is remarkably persuasive, and can convince almost anybody to do what he wants. His plans are reliable and clever, but are often spoiled by his sidekick, Gideon. He is also not unwilling to kill in order to make money, and is entirely without conscience, fearing only the law and the Coachman. Appearances ''Pinocchio J. Worthington Foulfellow, or "Honest John" as he calls himself (although he isn't really honest), is the leader of the duo. He is always looking for opportunities to obtain money easily, without having to work, and to achieve it takes advantage of Pinocchio's innocence. First, he cheats the child of wood in order that one to the world of the spectacle it selling to the puppeteer Stromboli for a certain quantity of money. Later, when Pinocchio escapes and comes back home, he meets up again with Honest John and turns it to being deceptive: this time he sells to the Coachman for more money, and that takes Pinocchio to "Pleasure Island". House of Mouse Honest John has made many cameos along with many other Disney characters in ''House of Mouse, usually sitting with Gideon. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Foulfellow was originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days due to his popularity, along with Gideon, in a Pinocchio based world. The idea was soon dropped. Recent interviews have stated that Honest John and Giddy will make appearances very soon in the series. Disney Parks Foulfellow has made numerous appearances in the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character. He is featured in Parades along with Gideon and Donkeys behind the Pinocchio float. Mickey's Boo to You Too Parade Foulfellow appears in the villains segment of the parade. Foufellow appears along with Jafar, Stromboli, Maleficent, The Queen, The Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook and Chernabog. Trivia * A planned scene that was ultimately deleted from the final film would have had Foulfellow and Gideon get caught by the police after running into Pinocchio a third time. * Foulfellow and Gideon were originally planned to appear in the Mickey and the Beanstalk sequence of Fun and Fancy Free as the con-artists who sell Mickey the magic beans. * Foulfellow and Gideon would appear in a Disney storybook adaptation of The Emperor's New Clothes as the con-men who sell the emperor (played by Prince John) fine invisible robes. Gallery pinocchio264.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon 4389244191_a96d704bbe.jpg|Honset John in Disney on Ice 2103041587_06d586db27.jpg|Foulfellow with Giddy at one of the Disney Parks 1891784621_bba59c6b58.jpg|Foulfellow with Giddy and Donkey Kids at one of the Disney Parks foul.jpg|Foulfellow with Giddy and Lampwick in House of Mouse FKH.png|Honest John's unused Kingdom Hearts talk sprite. clippinocchio21.gif|J. Worthington Foulfellow Horrified.JPG|Foulfellow and Gideon are scared es:El Honrado Juan y Gedeón Category:Villains Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Living characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Disney characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Foxes Category:Henchmen Category:Servants Category:Sidekicks Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who love girls